


Shotgun of Love

by FishB



Category: UNINE
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishB/pseuds/FishB
Relationships: Chen Youwei/Hu Chunyang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Shotgun of Love

  
  
1.  
有的时候陈宥维觉得自己有了一个亲弟弟。  
  
家属院里有以陈宥维李汶翰为头的一票儿年龄相仿的小孩一起野，胡春杨比他们小几岁，本来是与这帮混世魔王挨不着边儿的，有天陈宥维去李汶翰家里找他，看到在门口无所事事的胡春杨，他剪了一个锅盖头，正巧也是肉包子脸，老让陈宥维觉得他气鼓鼓的。李汶翰走，胡春杨也甩甩袖子跟着他走，保持着一段距离，不出声也不追上去，还皱着眉拽得不得了，陈宥维觉得好笑，问他想不想一起玩。  
说实话陈宥维对自己的亲和力还是蛮有自信的，再加上长相出众，从幼稚园至今就没有吃过什么亏，更没被冷处理过，但这个小肉包不一样，嘴越撅越高还无视了他，满肚子气似的看着李汶翰。被一直瞪着的哥哥终于觉得有些心虚，跑过来解释“杨杨啊，比较认生啦。”说着又朝他伸出手，陈宥维本以为臭小孩也不会理他，可这家伙变脸比翻书还快，立刻把自己的手搭过去，眯着眼睛笑了。  
“啊这小孩，一开始对人都凶巴巴的。”李汶翰右手牵着弟弟，安慰吃瘪了的陈宥维：“也很好哄的，我当初用一个香蕉就把他收买了，但认定了就要缠着你，逃都逃不开。”  
  
大概是突如其来的好胜心使然，陈宥维对这个弟弟多了莫名的关注，也跃跃欲试争取他的依赖权。圆心分划板中红点对应的位置是胡春杨，明明弟弟就在身边，瞄准却很难。  
胡春杨逐渐成为出了名儿的跟屁虫，小肉包子机灵又敏感，握成个拳头的手抓着哥哥就不松开。后来几个人相约去喝酒，这时候胡春杨还不依不饶的跟着，李汶翰觉得对不住大家，不免恐吓似的威胁胡春杨：“快回家！再不回家…再不回家以后就不理你了！”  
陈宥维离得他们不算近，他其实无所谓——都是男孩子嘛，胡春杨也会长大——可久等半天没下文，李汶翰威胁似的补充“我说到做到哦”，他还是忍不住去看那边的情况。胡春杨戴着李汶翰的棒球帽，低着头的缘故让肥大的帽子遮住了他的半张脸，他软绵绵的撇着嘴，手却抓得更紧了。  
“算了算了，一起玩嘛。我来照顾他。”陈宥维走过去拍了拍李汶翰的肩膀，又蹲下身把胡春杨的帽子扶正，“杨杨，你可要听哥哥的话啊。”  
其实都是好奇心作祟，陈宥维多此一举的动作只是想看看胡春杨的表情，在他平时的印象里，弟弟就像是他们一伙小兄弟里吉祥物的存在——静悄悄的呆在身边，没有也不碍事。他把胡春杨的帽子扶正，阴影下小孩的脸蛋红红的，睫毛根部有些湿润，抬起眼来看他的时候像动物世界里刚生下来吃奶的小鹿。胡春杨大概觉得陈宥维是个值得依赖的哥哥，那只握着李汶翰的手转眼就扒到了他的身上，扯着他的衣摆想爬到他身上抱。  
“靠，李汶翰，搞什么啊。”对上眼睛的瞬间，陈宥维猛地一下子站起来，“你弟弟到底几岁啊？”  
  
如果说一根香蕉是李汶翰使用的粘合剂，那么陈宥维就试图用更多增粘剂把胡春杨粘过来，即使效果甚微。他没想到的是最后起决定作用的是李汶翰，他只需要用点绝缘油松开胡春杨，不管剩下的粘力多大，胡春杨都只有陈宥维了。  
理所应当的，唯一没醉的陈宥维担起了照顾唯一不能喝酒的弟弟的责任，弟弟一开始还很不友好的拽着李汶翰的衣服不松开，陈宥维只得去抱他，另一只手抽出空来一根一根把他的手指掰开。弟弟的手指头很细，握在手里冰凉的像面前醉汉趴着的大理石桌面，陈宥维轻声说：“跟我回家吧。”  
弟弟一向吃他这一套，两只小胳膊转头搂住了陈宥维的脖子。那边李汶翰糊里糊涂的醒过来，搭着他们起来要来下一局，弟弟又犹豫了，眼睛从两个人身上转来转去，陈宥维被他翘起来的头毛弄得有些痒，又觉得弟弟很难取舍的样子有点好笑。  
“我把你弟带走啦，”于是他干脆不给弟弟任何选择权，“明天来我家领。”  
  
2.  
在表达出对胡春杨年龄的怀疑后，他们真的还拿着户口本对过，尽管如此可陈宥维还是不太信，尤其是这么多年他们的个头都长了，脸上渐渐有了轮廓，而胡春杨好像什么都没变，还是那么瘦小，除了脸上的奶膘还在，臭脾气也一直改不了。  
随着年龄的增长胡春杨兼职做跟屁虫之余也有了自己的主意，好几次陈宥维都堵不着他，这家伙有自己的想法，拦都拦不住。而这时陈宥维还拘泥于三人之间亲密程度的比对，实在是因为胡春杨没有眼色的反复提醒。  
就好比每次逃课后都来他这里避难，所以养成了他开门前先去楼梯间找人的习惯。这次也是，胡春杨穿着黑色的帽衫从阴影里闪了出来，看陈宥维没有反应，低着头蹭了蹭他的胳膊。  
“本来想去找我哥的，但是他好像跟他妈说去外头补课了。”胡春杨谨慎的开口，之前的横劲儿一下子没有了。  
“哦。”陈宥维继续开门，假装不去在意两个人“我哥”“我弟”这样融不进外人般亲昵的称呼，等胡春杨进去后才注意到他手里拎着一只书包，敞着口露出来窝的皱巴巴的校服。  
“那个…今天能不能先住你家啊…”胡春杨堵在玄关口，两只手绞来绞去。  
“好。”陈宥维往前走了一步关上门，可胡春杨还在原地不动，两人之间只有一拳之隔，让坚持要面对面交流的胡春杨被迫抬起了脸。  
“你给我妈打个电话呗…”  
陈宥维明白了自己的用途，又忍不住失望的情绪蔓延起来，胡春杨的嘴一直都很严实，否则早把他们做的坏事事无巨细通报给家长了，但是他又忍不住想了，如果是李汶翰的话，会不会胡春杨就迫不及待的把所有事都告诉他了呢？  
他绕过胡春杨进屋里打电话，胡春杨轻车熟路的跟在他后面打开衣柜挑衣服，再去洗澡。陈宥维想起来第一次把胡春杨抱回家来时，那家伙对周围都充满了警惕，像一只来到别人领域的小狗，唯一牵着不放的就是满足了做哥哥欲望的陈宥维，他忍不住吧嗒一声在胡春杨的脸颊上留了一个湿乎乎的吻，并且郑重其事地说：“有此标记，我的地盘就是你的地盘。”  
现在，胡春杨真的把这里当成了他的地盘。  
晚上睡觉前，胡春杨硬是从书包里掏出一本数学题趴在沙发上做，陈宥维在桌上放了一杯牛奶，也闷着头进了卧室。平时他和胡春杨互不嫌弃，但那时候胡春杨还小，喜欢攀着陈宥维的身子睡，两个人能凑合挤一张床，现在这个情况姑且把它当作冷战，他抱了一床被子去沙发，想着胡春杨平时一直提醒他不要脸太臭，显得很吓人，此时估计要怕的不愿意和他挤在一个屋子里。  
这边儿刚关上灯，那边儿门就开了。陈宥维听不见动静转头转到一半，那只像小狗一样的胡春杨回来了，动作迅速的从门口窜到被子里，胡春杨把头抵着他的后背来回蹭，声音还挺委屈的。  
“干嘛啊陈宥维，你怎么不去睡沙发。”  
陈宥维倒是有点无语，刚才明明是这家伙临时起意装模作样的学习霸占沙发，现在反倒是他不爱幼了，刚要回嘴，想起来胡春杨拽拽的样子又闹起别扭来，还伸腿做出要下床的动作。  
“诶诶诶！别走！”胡春杨很灵敏，两条胳膊一下子缠上了陈宥维的腰，抱得紧紧的，还把他肉嘟嘟的脸蛋贴了上去。  
“我错了，你要知道什么啊，我都说还不行嘛。”  
这下陈宥维偷偷乐了，默不作声的躺回原来的位置，胡春杨还是保持着刚才的姿势，侧脸贴着他的后背：“就是讲出来很丢人啊…有女孩子追我，可我根本不喜欢她。”  
“…这就是你逃课的原因？”  
“怎样？是不是好菜喔。”  
陈宥维突然觉得自己的智商也被拉到同年龄段了，刚想转过身训诫，突然猛地想到，如果是李汶翰的话，可能不会和他站在对立面，应该是立刻表示同意，才会和他打成一片。  
“嗯，是。”他慎重的学着李汶翰的样子点了点头，“如果你已经有喜欢的人，你应该立刻告诉她。”  
“我当然有喜欢的人咯，现在有了。”  
  
  
3.  
学校组织的MT胡春杨也跟着去了，同年龄的人早已经习惯了有这个弟弟的存在。晚上大家聚在一起做游戏，李汶翰抽到了扮女装，硬要胡春杨“代哥从军”扎两根羊角辫穿肥大的连衣裙，胡春杨一开始别别扭扭的摆手，要跑到陈宥维那里摆脱，但那边陈宥维拆开抽的纸条后脸突然红了，有个人捡起他的纸条看，上面写着“和女孩全程拖着手参与游戏”。  
胡春杨突然福至心灵，举起手来：“裙子呢？”  
最后的结果虽然和游戏组织者想的不太一样，但好歹也起到了烘托氛围的作用。MT最高潮的时候，胡春杨涂着粉色的玻璃唇膏走出来，脸上不知是羞红还是扑了点腮红，裙子也没有想象中肥大，露出笔直的小腿，底下还踩了双几厘米的高跟鞋。男孩子们跟着起哄，一边又庆幸胡春杨年龄小还没有发育好，脆弱稚嫩的身板还真的很像个女孩子，好歹也没有辣眼睛。陈宥维愣了愣赶紧伸手牵他，胡春杨像小美人鱼踩在刀尖上行走，每一步都跌跌撞撞的，直到他抓住了陈宥维，紧紧握住——身旁眼疾手快的同学立刻用粉红色的丝带缠在他们手上，还打了一个漂亮的蝴蝶结：“这种样式蝴蝶结只有我会打哦，如果偷偷拆掉是会有惩罚的。”  
“怎样啦，扮女孩不是女孩吗？”  
陈宥维想到胡春杨把他拉到一边悄悄说他的计划，得逞的笑容藏都藏不住。陈宥维拍着他的头笑话他“可真是辛苦你了”，又要替他拉上裙子的拉链，把他的衣服全都塞进自己的书包。他有点想问为什么，但总觉得太傻了，就像他一直想代替李汶翰成为可以依赖的哥哥，也是说不出个为什么的。  
中途玩到一半，胡春杨因为第一次喝酒有点上头，像是脸上涂了粉色颜料的生产线玩偶，表情和动作都是僵硬的。陈宥维本身就不容易醉，又肩负起了带弟弟离开解酒的责任，胡春杨眼睛发直，走路的时候歪歪扭扭，好几次裙子被撩起了边，因为两人的手缠在一起行动更不便，陈宥维甚至没有办法把他翘起来的裙子边扑下去。  
算了，干脆解开蝴蝶结吧。陈宥维琢磨，反正惩罚也就如此。  
刚准备抬起手臂，一直迷糊的胡春杨仿佛感应到什么挥着手挣扎，嘴里还念叨“不要拆”，陈宥维好脾气的轻声说：“你这样会不舒服的。”  
“那…那也不要拆。”他鼓着嘴巴，好像受了什么委屈，“陈宥维…不想和我在一起吗？”  
试探欲望的诡计，只不过是想，在不承认自己的欲望的前提下，得到自己想要的。*酒精会挥发，它们漂浮两个人身体中央，等待另一个人把它们吸收掉，一个人的解酒过程是靠给另一人源源不断的输出才能完成的。温度渐渐升高。胡春杨舔了一下嘴唇，唇膏还有些残留，让胡春杨依旧保持着水嘟嘟很好亲的样子，他自由的另一只胳膊勾上了陈宥维的脖子：“好甜啊。”  
一向聪明又固执的家伙找到了冰凉的地方，那句“你想尝尝吗”还没说出口，对方已经小心翼翼又急切的捧起他的脸，屋内朦胧的灯光在他们的衣服上、脸上划下一道道条纹，里面的热闹与他们都无关，仿佛被巨大的隔音箱圈住，他们在万籁俱寂中接吻。  
  
  
4.  
陈宥维不知道为什么，总会被胡春杨搞的晕头转向。两个人对那天晚上发生的事三缄其口，胡春杨装作成熟的与他们保持距离，又没忍住抱了一只猫进了陈宥维家门，那只猫像他一样对陌生环境试探，胡春杨穿着他的T恤坐在地板上说“来，也让我给你做一个标记”。  
这件事好像很难以理解，每次胡春杨抛来的橄榄枝就像埋下的炸弹，没有引信，也没有倒计时，猝不及防的偷偷爆炸，飘起的蘑菇云只在他们两人中间扩散。陈宥维只能暂且接受，又时刻提防。他的头发越留越长，于是他扎了一个小揪在头顶，有一天他干脆染了红毛，胡春杨看他的眼睛亮晶晶的，反倒是小猫不客气的挠了他一下。  
“这样就很酷，”他手舞足蹈的比划，“像靶心。”  
陈宥维无法懂他的脑回路，被提醒后觉得自己像个移动的活靶子，随时会有一个子弹射来正中红心。春天猫发情，两人不堪其扰。陈宥维受此迫害有的时候会梦到裙子边扬起时一角内裤，胡春杨纤直的腿像时针分针一样可以尽情的为他调整时间，他看了一眼手机，正好是十点十分，于是胡春杨的两只腿也被摆成了十点十分；那块圈起来的区域很值得探索，他太瘦了屁股也没太有肉，风一吹裙摆扬起的弧度更大，把陈宥维也罩了进去。他有些不知所措，人的身体比脑子反应快一点，就在大脑一片空白的时候他的阴茎先立起来，执着的一下下想顶开胡春杨的内裤，他看不见胡春杨的表情。  
陈宥维从梦中惊醒，只觉得身上很沉。猫还在发出凄厉的叫，而胡春杨似乎睡得很好，他的睡姿很奇怪，脑袋抵在陈宥维的肩膀上，手正好搭在他的双腿之间，受了春梦的影响，那处硬起来的速度又超过了大脑运转的速度，他一动胡春杨也跟着动，手歪来歪去正好落在了阴茎上。他成了一只行动轨迹都在猎人掌握中的小鹿。  
胡春杨掐着点悠悠转醒，一切如计划好了般，那件宽松的T恤被扔到了床下，梦中如粘了胶水一样的内裤被主动脱下也很简单，对方全身赤裸，而他还守着童贞似的全副武装。陈宥维叹了口气，把手伸进被子里，游移在胡春杨的全身各处，他把他的腿掰到了十点十分那个角度，胡春杨也并没有喊疼，他没说一句话，倒显得更像是在做梦。  
梦中他拿了一把枪管很粗的猎枪，顶端有被磨得发亮的金属光泽，黑色的枪管和白嫩的皮肤刺激人的视觉，让他更加兴奋。胡春杨的小穴欲求不满似的一张一合，流出来有些浑浊黏腻的液体，陈宥维轻而易举的伸进两根手指，有节奏的抽插，最后挖出来更多的液体。趁还没有收缩前，他把枪管抵在了那里。  
  
“你知道吗，就像射箭需要靶子，靶子需要靶心，打猎是要先做标记的，我会拿起我的瞄准器盯着我做的标记——我知道那是属于我的——现在，我只需要耐心一点，再耐心一点，扣动扳机。你就是我的了。 ”  
胡春杨从被子里露出一双眼睛，他这个角度看到陈宥维的红色发旋，藏在被子里面的是正在进行的一场自顾自的狩猎，而暴露在外的真正主宰则默默收起了自己的捕猎网。胡春杨蜷起的双腿有意无意擦过陈宥维的肩膀，对方握紧了他的膝盖。如果这时陈宥维正巧抬头的话，或许能看到他脸上狡黠的笑。  
  
如果他有一把爱的猎枪，根本不需要任何瞄准器，只要陈宥维站在那里，他就能一击即中。  
  
  
END  
  
* 《夏日终曲》


End file.
